Not Alone Anymore
by Juewang de tiansihi
Summary: It's not actually a story. It's just something I wrote because of someone. You don't have to read it, and I'll probably delete it later.


**Belle: This isn't really a story...**

**Rayne: What is it?**

**Belle: Just something I wrote...dedicated to a special person I met on Elsword. **

**Rayne: Really?**

**Belle: Yes. This person has changed everything for me. So I wrote this. **

When I first started off, I was all alone without anyone. It has been that way for a long time. I don't remember when's the last time I laughed and smiled for real. Not even my family cared enough. As time went on everything started to changed. I met many great friends. They made me happy.

But all things come to an end eventually. Soon all of my new friends moved on with their lives. I was the only one stuck in the past. I continued to smile and hope to see all of my friends again. After a while I realized that I was once again all alone. It stayed liked that for quite a while. Then I remembered how it was to feel truly alone. I remember crying myself to sleep one night because someone told me I was a worthless person. I cried because I believed every word that was said to me. I forgot how to smile. I couldn't feel anything. I felt like I was drowning in total despair. My life wasn't worth anything.

It all changed when I meet you...you were my light. You gave me a reason to live. For the first time in ages I truly smiled. I smiled until my face hurt. You believed in me, where I had already given up on myself. You gave me hope...and love. You are a wonderful person. You are beautiful on both the inside and out. What I loved most was your personality. You were always upbeat and cheerful. You made everyone feel special. Even a girl like me who didn't even like herself.

When you first met me, I was sad and unemotional. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I was afraid. I told you to leave me alone, I wasn't worth it. You called me an idiot and shouted at me. You even cried for my sake. When you told me you were crying, that's when I realized how much you cared. I couldn't help it. I started smiling while tears were streaming down my face. I was smiling out of happiness and crying out of relief. Relieved to find someone that truly cared for me.

I wasn't alone anymore. You were there for me. When I'm happy, you're there to laugh and smile with me. When I'm sad, you're there to cry alongside me. We share an unbreakable bond. You made me happier than anything when you called me your big sister. I smiled, my heart full of love for you. You are closer to me than my real sister will ever be. No you are my real sister. We are soul sisters...After all you are the person who understands me the best. After meeting you I started making many new friends. You gave me the confidence I needed to keep going. You made me believe that everything will be ok.

I'm not alone. I have you and all of my new friends. I miss all of my old friends, but I know moving on is what's best for me. I'll never forget them...because they'll always be my friends. I know you won't leave though, and even if you did I know we'll always be with each other. You taught me to realize that I'll never be alone. Even if all of my friends left, they'll always be in my heart. The time I spent with them will be cherished. If I remember all of the good times I won't be lonely.

I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. If I had to do everything all over again, and endure all the suffering again, I'd do it. Because meeting you was worth every second of suffering I had to go through. You changed my perspective on everything. I am forever in your debt. Thank you for everything! I love you my little sister! Forever!

**Rayne: ._.**

**Belle: Ya. I wasn't always a happy and stuff. **

**Rayne: Oh...**

**Belle: I'm probably gonna delete this later. I just wanted to write about it I guess...**

**Rayne: So...you...were like depressed and stuff?**

**Belle: Pretty much. Now I can make friends! But it takes a while...all my friends call me a Dandere...which I guess is true. I'm actually pretty shy...**

**Rayne: Ah...**

**Belle: Yes...that's all...**


End file.
